Hades
thumb|168px|Hades - Der Gott der UnterweltHades ist der Bruder des Zeus, der Hera und des Poseidon. Er ist der fürchterliche und mächtige Herrscher der Unterwelt. Seine verstorbene Frau war Persephone. Er hat auch ein Schoßtier, das Ungeheuer Zerberos , ein dreiköpfiger Hund. Griechische Mythologie Hades war im antiken Griechenland der Gott der Unterwelt. Die Untwelt war der Ort, wo sich die Toten aufhielten und ihre letzte Ruhe suchten. In der griechischen Mythologie war Hades das älteste Kind von Kronos und Rhea. Er und seine Brüder Zeus und Poseidon besiegten die Titanen im großen Krieg und übernahmen die Herrschaft der Welt. Ihm wurde die Unterwelt zugeteilt, während Poseidon Herr der Meere und Zeus Herrscher des Himmels wurde. Sein römischer Name lautet Pluto (vom griechischen Namen "Plouton", was so viel wie "reicher Mann" bedeutet). Seine markantesten Symbole sind u.a. der Helm der Finternis oder sein Schoßtier, der Dreiköpfige Hund Zerberos. Seine Frau, die somit Königin der Unterwelt ist, ist Persephone. Es ist allerdings unklar, ob sie sich beide wirklich geliebt haben, denn Hades hat Persephone gezwungen, seine Frau zu werden. In der God-of-War Serie Erste Titanomachie thumb|Hades im großen KriegHades taucht oft in vielen Szenen des großen Krieges in God of War II auf, als die Götter die Titanen stürzten. Im hauptsächlichem kämpfte er gegen den Titanen Atlas. Vorher kämpfte er gegen Kronos. Als er versuchte, ihm die Seele zu nehmen, mischte Atlas sich ein. Ihm gelang es, die Seele von Atlas zu rauben und somit den Titan zu besiegen. Dies gelang ihm großtenteils auch nur, weil ihm sein Bruder Poseidon geholfen hatte. Am Ende von God of War II steht er, mit anderen Göttern, vor dem nächsten großen Kampf, auf dem Olymp, wo die Titanen den Olymp erklimmen wollen. Hilfsbereitschaft zu Kratos In God of War unterstützt er Kratos mit einem mächtigen Zauber, Armee des Hades. Dort zeigt sich Hades nicht mit einem Helm, sondern in einer Art teuflischen, dämonischen Gestalt. Zweite Titanomachie Hades befindet sich zunächst auf dem Olymp, zusammen mit den anderen Götter. Am Anfang stürzt er sich sofort in den Kampf und es gelingt ihm, den Titanen Okeanos in die Tiefe zu reißen. thumb|Hades' wahres GesichtAls dann Kratos in der Unterwelt ankommt, erwartet Hades ihn schon. Immer wieder spricht der Gott, in einem sarkastischen und verspottenen Tonfall, zu ihm, zeigt sich aber nie. Hades versucht ein weiteres Mal, dass Kratos aus der Unterwelt entkommen kann. Sobald der Spartaner seinen Palast betritt, erklärt Hades, dass zwischen ihnen "etwas böses Blut" liegt. Bevor es zum Kampf kommt, erinnert Hades Kratos an sämtliche Sünden, z.B. dass er Poseidon , Athene oder seine Frau Persephone getötet hatte. Hades will Kratos leiden sehen, wie er selbst gelitten hat (wegen dem Verlust seiner Familienmitglieder). Mitten aus dem Nichts taucht Hades auf und versucht Kratos die Seele zu rauben, doch Kratos kann diesen Angriff abwehren. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen dem Geist Spartas und dem viel größeren Gott der Toten. Hades versucht auch Kratos in den Styx zu werfen, um ihn zu schwächen. Doch der Spartaner dreht den Spieß um. Er zerrt Hades in den Styx. Aus ihm enthüllt dann sein wahres Gesicht: eine grässliche, teuflische Gestalt. Dabei gelang es Kratos ihm seine Waffen abzunehmen. Er benutzt auch die sogenannten Hadesklauen um die Seele des Totengottes zu rauben. Das hat zur Folge, dass sämtliche Seelen, die Hades gefangen hatte, frei werden und nun in der Unterwelt herumirren. Persönlichkeit Hades ist im Gegensatz zu seinen Brüdern gewaltsam und brutal. Er kann sehr schnell verärgert werden, wenn man z.B. seine Frau tötet. Hades hasst all die, die seine Familienmitglieder töten. Aber auch ein Gott der Unterwelt empfindet Trauer, denn Hades war zutiefst bestürzt als er seine Frau verlor. Er kümmerte sich um ihre Leiche und errichtete einen Denkmal und einen prachtvollen Sarg für Persephone. Hades selbst ist unheimlich, wenn nicht auch sadistisch. Er mag es andere zu verspotten und zu beleidigen. Hades genießt es Sterbliche zu quälen. Man könnte meinen, dass er auch en Masochist ist, denn als Kratos ein Stück seines Körpers abriss, meinte er dass es nichts wäre und er den Schmerz genieße. Aussehen Hades verkörpert den bösartigen Gott der Unterwelt. Seine Haut ist durch das Feuer der Unterwelt stark verbrannt. Er ist körperlich viel größer als seine Brüder. In seinem Körper stecken viele Stachel, die ihn unheimlicher und gefährlicher machen. Er trägt einen Stierhelm, aus dem Feuer brennt. Doch als er im Kampf gegen Kratos seinen Helm verliert, sieht man sein wahres teuflische Gesicht. Wie sein Körper ist auch sein Gesicht vollkommen entstellt. Außerdem ist er in Besitzt vieler Seelen, die bei seinem Tod befreit werden. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als Gott der Unterwelt kann er viel aushalten. Wenn Körperteile von ihm abgetrennt werden, macht ihm das nicht aus. Er benutzt ihm Kampf die Hadesklauen, mit denen er die Seelen anderer rauben kann. Auch bei Titanen gelingt ihm das, wie im ersten großen Krieg gegen Atlas. Mit den Klauen ist er auch in der Lage, Monster zu beschwören, die seine Gegner angreifen. Selbst Titanen sind für ihn keine schweren Gegner, denn als die Titanen den Olymp bestiegen konnte er einen der Titanen mühelos in die Tiefe reißen. Auch in der ersten Titanomachie behielt er die Oberhand gegen den Anführer der Titanen, Kronos. Trivia *Warum Hades in ab God of War II ein vollkommen anderes Aussehen hat als in God of War ist unbekannt. Dort sah er aus wie ein teuflischer Dämon. Vermutlich liegt es daran, dass die Entwickler zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Planungen zu God of War II bzw. III hatten. *Es ist möglich, dass Hades sich mit dem Übel Hass infizierte. Denn er hasst Kratos dafür, dass er seine Frau und Athene getötet hat. *Hades als Totengott zu bezeichnen wäre eigentlich falsch, da der Gott der Toten Thanatos ist. Hades ist nur der Gott der Unterwelt. *Hades war einer der wenigen Götter, die auch treu zu ihren Ehepartner waren. Der Gott der Unterwelt hatte Persephone nie betrogen im Gegensatz zu z.B: Zeus, der mehrere Affären hatte. *Im Spiel "PlayStation Allstars Battle Royal" tritt er als Hintergrundcharakter auf. *In God of War: Ascension ist Hades einer der vier Götter, den man für seinen Streiter aussuchen kann. *Da Hades der älteste der drei Brüder war, litt er am längsten unter seinem Vater Kronos. Vermutlich hatte er deshalb ein verstörtes Aussehen. *Hades und Helios sind die einzigen Götter, die keine Kinder haben. en:Hades Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Gegner aus God of War Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:God of War III en:Hades